


Catch A Chill

by cruisingforcruiserweights



Category: Pro Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Relationships, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisingforcruiserweights/pseuds/cruisingforcruiserweights
Summary: Who knew that being stranded outside in the middle of the night could bring so many people together?





	Catch A Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunchofgarbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchofgarbo/gifts).



> This was meant as a Christmas present to my girl Marisa, but it's also dedicated to anyone who had their heart ripped out by the most recent episode of 205 Live. Stay strong, fam. Their love will endure, I'm sure of it.  
> I couldn’t decide when this is actually set, but it’s somewhere pre-Austin leaving and Neville disappearing.   
> This could technically be considered a side-story to my other fics in "The Trouble With A-Double" series, but not really. Anyway, enjoy.

“What kind of grown-ass man wears socks to bed?”

Drew’s lips pursed into an all-too-familiar pout as Tony shook his head disdainfully at his roommate’s chosen sleepwear. 

“I do…” He replied, in a tone that was as defiant as it was wounded at his colleague’s insinuation regarding his maturity. “This particular pair offers triple thermal insulation without restricting circulation to the extremities!”

“The what?” The look on Tony’s face was now a mixture of amusement and pity as he watched the other become more and more flustered in his attempt to defend his honour-and seemingly his masculinity- from the way he crossed his arms and attempted to puff up his chest like some kind of indignant flightless bird.

“Your toes, Tony.”

“Right, right, you done?” Nese tossed his gym bag into the chair that sat beside his bed and slumped down on top of the covers, his own sleep attire consisting of a pair of old sweatpants and nothing more.

As Drew sighed and went to turn out the light, Tony thought back to the first time they had roomed together, smirking as he remembered how red-faced the other had become when he had made the throwaway comment that he usually slept naked, but was willing to make an exception for Drew.

“Ow!” A crash rattled through the foot of his bed, breaking him out of his reverie, followed by the dull thud of Drew presumably tripping in the dark and landing face-first on the floor.

“You good?…” Tony enquired, barely raising his head from the pillow.

“Perfectly fine, thank you!” The other huffed, before taking the last few stumbling steps back towards his own bed and collapsing down, crawling under the blankets to hide his shame.

“Dweeb…” Tony mumbled to himself as he rolled over onto his side.

“I heard that!” Came the muffled response from Gulak.

“Good for you.” Tony yawned widely as he closed his eyes.

—————

Tony was awakened two hours later, not by the irritatingly shrill cry of the hotel fire alarm, but by the not quite as shrill but equally irritating yelling of his roommate. Drew was leaning over his bed and vigorously shaking him by the shoulders.

“Tony! Tony come on, we have to get out!”

“What the hell, man…“ he mumbled groggily, as he begrudgingly sat up and rubbed his eyes. “It’s probably just Noam or TJ messing with us again.”

“Be that as it may, we can’t take that risk!” Drew took it upon himself to attempt to heave his companion out of bed, not getting particularly far no matter how hard he tried.

“Fine-fine! Just let me at least grab a jacket first-“

“There’s no time!” Drew all but shrieked, “Basic fire safety protocol states that you must leave all personal items behind and make your way to the nearest exit!”

—————

That was how Tony found himself standing outside, barefoot and shivering, along with the remainder of the 205 Live roster and the rest of hotel guests, all the while fire safety officers combed the premises for signs of a blaze.

Drew was stood beside him, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously as he counted off each member of the roster under his breath, ensuring that everyone was counted for.

“…Neville…Aries…Gallagher…Ali…That looks like everyone, to me-“

“Well hoo-fucking-ray.” Tony grumbled through his incessantly chattering teeth. “God forbid any of us still be in bed, I’m sure we’d _much_ rather be freezing our tits off out here…” he crossed his arms over his bare chest, shaking a little as he tried to rub some feeling back into his hands.

Drew returned his attention to Tony, suddenly all thoughts of their colleagues having completely left his mind, with the Premier Athlete now the sole focus of his concern. “Oh, Tony… You look frozen.”

“Yeah no shit! And who’s fault is that?” He never usually snapped at Drew that way, always having found his eccentricities, no matter how confounding they may be, to be weirdly endearing. But under the current circumstances, Tony was just about ready to fight the other man, if only just to get some feeling back in his- as Drew himself had put it- _extremities_. “I swear, if I get pneumonia, I’m gonna kick your ass so hard, you violate your own ‘No Fly Zone’.”

Drew stood there, more than a little taken aback by the other’s tone, and for a second Tony felt a pang of guilt twinge inside of him, until Drew threw his arms open expectantly, his expression now deadly serious.

“Tony, come here.”

Nese’s jaw dropped. “You have got to be kidding-”

“This is no time to be bashful, Tony, not when your health is at stake.” And before Tony had a chance to object further, his ridiculous roommate had already pulled him into an embrace that, despite his best efforts to wriggle out of, the submission specialist had him locked in tight. “I won't have you catching a chill, not on my watch.”

“Honestly, Drew…” Tony let out an exasperated sigh, his words trailing off as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the other in return, surprised by just how much warmth the other managed to radiate, despite the almost freezing temperature outside. “You’re like a fucking space-heater, what gives?”

Gulak chuckled and rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder, paying no mind to the laughter and incredulous looks a few of the other hotel patrons shot in their direction. “It’s the socks.”

“It’s not your dorky socks, idiot.” Tony mumbled against the other’s chest, prompting the two of them to burst out into a fit of sleep-deprived giggling.

Drew loosened his grip once it was clear that Tony had no intention of tearing himself away. Instead he began to run his hands up and down the other’s back gently, glad that Tony wasn't able to see the way his cheeks were now burning bright red as the realisation of just how close they actually were began to sink in.

He attempted to distract himself by glancing over at their colleagues, his and Tony's preferred method of staving off the cold apparently having caught on, as both Gallagher and Ali, as well as Aries and Neville of all people, had seemingly followed suit.

Standing toe-to-toe, Jack had both of Mustafa’s bare hands between his own, and was breathing gently onto them as he did his best to keep him warm, causing Ali to blush and smile shyly as the two of them exchanged surreptitious glances. It was rather sweet actually, even if Ali’s penchant for high-flying still riled Drew to no end.

Neville, on the other hand, had rejected any and all attempts that the number one contender had made to try and offer him the same treatment that Drew had given Tony, swatting him away even as he shuddered and scowled at the biting wind that swept across the parking lot where they were all currently assembled. Not be deterred, however, Aries eventually just threw his excessively fluffy entrance jacket over the other’s shoulders- which Drew surmised he _must_ have broken safety protocol in order to have brought with him- a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as rather than throw it back at him, the Champion simply gathered it around himself and grumbled a half-hearted _“Thanks”_ towards his rival.

“Alright people, sorry for the delay. It was a false alarm, you can all go back to your rooms now.” A collective groan rang out between them, as the hotel staff returned to usher them all back inside.

—————

“Tony?” Drew’s slightly muffled voice broke the silence that had fallen between the two of them since they had returned to their room, neither really knowing what to say about the unusual closeness the two of them had shared that night.

“What?” Tony sighed, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, now fully awake and unable to get back to sleep thanks to whoever had found it _hilarious_ to pull the fire alarm at 2 am. He made a mental note to kick both Noam _and_ TJ’s asses just to be sure.

“I’m… I’m cold.” Drew mumbled softly.

“What happened to your magic socks?” Tony snorted, his voice far more humorous and less dismissive than it had been before, now that he was safely buried under every blanket that their room provided.

“This might sound weird-“

“Everything you say is weird.”

“-but can I sleep with you tonight?”

Tony let out a deep sigh. He might not be able to see the other’s face peering desperately over at him from the adjacent bed there in the dark, but he knew Drew well enough at this point to be able to sense it. He rolled his eyes, wondering why the other felt the need to lie, when his motivations were always so painfully obvious.

“ _Fine_. Get in.” Similarly, he might not have been able to see the bright smile that spread across his odd associate’s lips, but from the way he crawled in and almost immediately wormed his way into spooning him and nuzzling his head against his shoulder for good measure, he could most definitely feel it.

And as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but smile himself. God, he loved that dork.


End file.
